True Feelings
by CountryCityGirl1
Summary: This is about 2 girls named Emma and Maddie. Emma decided to try something to get over her boyfriend of three months Andrew. But when things go wrong 2 mysterious and HOT men show up to save them but the thing is both of them fall for the 2 strange men


**Chapter 1 The Haunted Asylum**

**College Campus**

Early one morning Emma and some of her friends were talking and then Emma just blurted out

"You girls want to do something creepy?"

All the girl looked at her in question as to why she had even came up with such and odd remark.

Emmas best friend Maddie answered her question for all there friends

"Emma are you okay or is it Andrew?"

Emma replied quickly with no hesitation

"Of course it is not Andrew of all people I can believe you would bring him up in this convorsation Maddie."

Andrew was Emmas Boyfriend of 3 months she was truely in love with this guy.But things changed when she had just left for 2 weeks haveing to got to a Volleyball tournament and she came back with another girl in her bed with Andrew. Not only did that break her heart but she had found out that Andrew was going out with that girl for more then a year and a half. She also heard that he was engaged to her when he had asked Emma to go out with him.

Then after what Maddies outragous comment Emma asked all there girls one more time

"Do you want to come with me or not because if you dont go with me I will go by myself and you will so miss out."

They all nodded their heads in agreement even if the knew that it was an insane idea.

Later that day Emma was packing her stuff ready to go when suddenly Andrew appeared in her door way

She questioned him when he showed up

"What do you want, I told you its over I heard everything leave me alone."

Andrew was trying to calm her down and trying to convince her to get back with her.

"Emma yeah maybe I had sex with her but I didnt enjoy it I love you to much to even not think about you when we did. Anyway I want you back please come back to me."

Emma didnt hesitate to reply.

"Andrew of course... I will not date you talk to you or even say yea to that stupid question. And second of all you are a PIG! Now leave me alone and never come back."

She kicked him in the shin then pushed him out side the door and locked her door and headed out to meet the girls at the Hauted Asylum

**The Hauted Asylum**

Emma was the first there of course and waited for everyone. Once everyone had arrived she had told them what had gone on between her and Andrew. And that he wanted to get back together, so once everything settled down outside they finally went inside.

When they opened all you could hear was a loud CREEK! It echoed through the entire place and scared the living crap out of all of them. When they had gotten settled and got those beds that the people layed in they placed there bags on them and sat and talked.

Emma talked to the girls so it would calm the girls down a bit more.

"So I know its odd but I just needed to get out of there so Andrew wont follow me."

Suddenly they heard something behind them so they started to run and screaming for there lives so nothing would get them. But before they could relize it they were all knocked out by something but Emma had no idea what is was.

The next time Emma woke up she was tied by her wrists up and dangling from the cealing it wasnt that far away from the ground then she looked around saw all her friends. She tryed to wake them up but nothin happen.

So then Emma looked up to see what had done this to them it was a ghost pf a docter trying to test on them he had saw that Emma was awake and walked toward her and then BANG!

The ghost dissappeared and then she saw something she was such in shock about what that ghost could have done to her she fainted while still tied she didnt get to see who had shot the ghost.

When she had waken up she had her head in someones arms and she could hear her friends calling her name. When she opened her eyes all the way she woke up in the arms of the most gorgeous man on earth. She had gotten up but she was dizzy. The man was so gentle and talked to Emma.

He said "Hey Emma dont strain yourself dont get up to quick."

She then was lifted up by her friends and sat on those beds and they told her how the two guys had saved them and stuff.

Emma then got up when she had enough strength and introduced herself to the man that had helped her up she shook his hand and could not stop stareing into his eye.

Emma then said "Hello I am Emma"

The guy quickly replied and said that his name was Dean and that the other man that shot the ghost was Sam.

Emma wanted to thank them for helping with the situation, but Maddie pulled her a side and talked to her about how she thought Sam was the most cutest guy on earth but Emma kept interupting saying that she had the BIGGEST crush on Dean.

But before Emms could finish something came up behind her grabbed her and pulled her about 25 feet away from the others and was locked in those chairs so she could not go any where then she started yelling Sam and Deans name and she could hear them coming to find her. But then the Doctor appeared and had a surgens knife ready to cut her, he was about 5 centimeters away from her throut.

Then Dean and Sam busted down the door and while Sam was haveing to beat the crap out of the ghost, while Dean unstrapped Emma from the chair when Dean tried to lift Emma up she passionatly kissed him as a way of saying Thank You.

Sam was haveing a hard time with the ghost and Dean was apparently at the moment so Maddie jumped in and when she went to kick the doctor he sliced her leaveing a hugh cut in her leg. Sam got furious when he saw that happen so he grapped the gun and shot it with rock salt, to atleast get Maddie to safety he lifted her up and kicked Dean so they could start running.

The got into a closet and Dean put a circle around the group because the chost hated salt. Sam set Maddie down and lucky Emma was studying to become a doctor so she knew how to take care of the injury.

Then Sam and Dean looked around to find the dead body and burn it so the ghost would go. So they looked around but before they left the room to look they gave Emma a rocksalt gun to protect herself if anything came.

As Sam and Dean searched frantically looking for the body they finally came across it and and burned the body. Then they quickly ran back to the girls and made sure that everything was fine.

The girls wanted to get out of there ASAP so Sam picked up Maddie and carried her out of the Asylum and the others followed. But Emma and Dean walked a little furthur back to talk.

Emma was blushing so much Dean could see it

Dean then asked "Emma do you have a boyfriend by any chance."

Emma replied still blushing "No I am single why?"

Dean smiled and said "Well would you like ot be my girlfriend"

Emma hesitated a bit because she had remembered what had happened to her earlier that morning and then she said...

"I loved too!" Blushing and they walked the rest of the way out holding hands!

**Chapter 2 The Truth**

**College Campus**

All the girls headed back to Emmas room to talk about what went down the night before.

It mainly was Emma and Maddie talking because they had crushes on Sam and Dean, but the other girls were fascinated about what they didnt get to see.

Then Emma's phone rang! She answered it woundering who it was

"Hello, this is Emma speaking."

"Hey Emma its Dean hey I need to talk to you and Maddie about something you mind comeing to the Blue Bar tommrow night?"

Emma didnt know what to say she was worried that Dean was going to break up with her even if they were going out for a day so, she asked Maddie if she wanted go. Maddie nodded in agreement cause she knew that Sam was going to be there. Emma told Dean...

"Dean me and Maddie will meet you there at 6:00 K."

The Next Day Around 5:00

"Emma are you okay? You dont seem like the peppy girl I know."

"Maddie I am afraid that Dean is going to end the relationship when we have only been together for a 2 days."

"Trust me I dont think so, I think he was amazed that you kissed him at the Asylum I dont think he is going to."

"I hope you are right Maddie you ready to go?"

"Sure lets go see Sam and Dean."

**The Blue Bar**

"Hey you girls you both look amazing exspecially you Emma."

"Thanks Dean umm you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, yeah um Sam can you take Maddie I need to talk to Emma in private."

Sam took Maddie a few boths and was about to talk to her about the same thing.

Maddie was so scared when she sat down she just waited for him to tell her that it was over. She didnt want to get her heart broken again like Andrew to her because she didnt want to lose Dean. So she did something she reached over pulled him over the table and she gave the most passionate kiss she had ever given. Dean went with it for a while then Emma asked him the question.

"Dean are you going to break up with me?" in a sad tone

Dean replied quickly with no hesitation to her question.

"No of course not I wanted to just tell you about me like my job and what I do."

Emma face just brightend up right after Dean had said that and Dean could tell that Emma was a little happier to hear that they werent over. The only thing Dean was worried about was tell Emma about this Job.

"Emma I dont exactly have a normal job like everyone else. I dont want to freak you out by telling you this and you ending the relationship."

Emma wasn't afraid to hear cause she thought he just had a normal job and she thought that the worst thing it could be if Dean was a Plumber.

"Its okay Dean tell me it cant be anything bad."

"Emma I am a Ghost Hunter I go all over the US and I hunt Spirits, Wendigos, Ghosts, and Phantoms. Honestly the list could go on, thats how me and Sam saved your friends and you Emma."

Emma in shock could not believe what she heard that Dean of all people was a Ghosthunter.

"Dean what do you mean you are Ghosthunter stop fulling around I would like the truth."

"That is the truth I have been fighting ghost I was who knows how old, I am doing this because a demond killed my mom, and almost killed Sam when he was little I am trying to kill the thing that hurt my mom. Cant you understand please."

"Dean I need to think about this for a while this is alot that you are telling me in 2 days K I talk to you when I am ready."

Emma grabs her purse, kisses Dean on the cheek, runs to get Maddie and heads back to the Campus.

**Emma's Bedroom/Dorm**

Emma and Maddie were just shocked about what they had heard from Sam and Dean. Emma and Maddie were both woundering should they call them and say they are completly fine with them being Ghosthunters or call them and tell them its over.

Sam and Dean's Hotel

RING...RING...RING

"Dean its Emma she's calling you get the hell up!"

Dean shot right up out of bed answered knowing she was going to end it or say it was fine.

"Dean its Emma I want to tell you that..."

There was a long silence on the phone and Dean thought it was over.

"That I would like to keep the relatioship we have together, We both are happy that you and Sam told us about your job before we got a bit more serious. O and tell Sam what I told you Maddie also want to say."

"Emma I am so happy that we can stay together and Sam is also very happy that Maddie and him are still going to be together."

Emma was so happy that she had made the decision to stay with Dean and she had 2 more question to ask Dean.

"Dean I have to questions do you want to go to the Blue Bar tommrow and tell Sam that he is welcome because Maddie cant wait to see him, and I want to go with you to the hunt I have my a college degree just please let me come with you."

"Emma if you came you would get hurt and I cant see you get hurt it would be too painful and they would know that you are my weakness."

"Dean just let me go I have a Blackbelt anyway just please let me go?"

"Fine, Maddie can come to but you have to promise one thing, you will make sure to protect yourself and Maddie from them K."

"Deal hey I got to go but I will see you at the Bar around 6, Bye!"

"Bye Emma I will see you tommrow."

**Blue Bar**

Emma and and Maddie arrived and reserved to boths for them but it had been 30 mins after they were supposed to meet and they were getting worried. Then finally they arrived!

"Dean I know it has only been a few days that we have been dating but I am afraid that I have fallen in love with you in this short amount of time."

"Emma I fell in love with you the first day I meet you and I cant keep you out of my head its like you are supposed to be there!"

Emma got up sat next to Dean and to end the night off at the bar she kissed him never knowing what was going to happen the days they were together.

**_Hey Chapter 3 will be up soon so dont forget to reveiw it and tell me what you think. Enjoy!_**


End file.
